fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bouigi's Mansion
Bouigi's Mansion is the first game in the Boo Bros. series made by WishingStar Inc. It is an RPG for the Nintendo DS. The game will be released in October 2012. It's gameplay is a lot like the Mario & Luigi Series games, only the player can play as ghosts and the setting is a ghost town in the Cappella Kingdom. Story http://fantendo.wikia.com/index.php?title=McBoo%27s_Mansion&action=edit&section=1Edit It all stars one day when Boo Bros. Carpenters are called upon by the mayor of Eternal Valley to fix a broken floor. When Ghoulio and Bouigi arrive to do the repair, Mayor Geista is no where to be found. In the empty mansion is a note. "Please save the town. B.B.B is on the rampage. Mayor Geista." Ghoulio and Bouigi, determined to save their hometown from this mysterious B.B.B, set out through the huge mansion. In the first room they enter... Ghoulio is snatched and dragged away into a painting. Bouigi is frightened for his big bro, so he grabs his tool and goes after him. Upon entering the painting, Bouigi is introduced to a whole new world. He defeats the enemies, but doesn't find Ghoulio. He continues searching, entering numerous ancient paintings within the mansion, only to be disappointed by saving ghosts that aren't Ghoulio. Along the treacherous way, Bouigi frees and meets the Soul Sisters, merchant triplets who have been trapped in the mansion for centuries. To thank Bouigi, the Sisters set up a shop in the levels to assist Bouigi. The Soul Sisters might even be heroines, in their own world. As Bouigi enters the finale world in a painting, he comes face to face with Big BooBoo, the mysterious B.B.B. Bouigi justs laughs at him, for BooBoo is the smallest Boo ever seen! Big BooBoo sends the brainwashed Ghoulio and Mayor Geista out to finish Bouigi off. Bouigi frees his brother and the Mayor, and despite Ghoulio's warnings, goes 'spirit to spirit' with Big BooBoo. He defeats the big bully and Mayor Geista throws a party in her mansion for the Boo Bros., but specifically Bouigi. Characters Playable *'Bouigi' - The ghastly hero. He will face anything and anyboo for his big bro. He is fast and agile, and is great at hiding. Non-Playable *'Ghoulio' - Bouigi's big bro. Heis the head of Boo Bros. Carpenters, and is always proud of Bouigi. He gets kidnapped by Big BooBoo, and is brainwashed into fighting his little bro. *'Mayor Geista' - The Mayor of Eternal Valley. She also gets kidnapped by Big BooBoo. Generous but generally clueless old soul. *'Big BooBoo' - The 'big' bad villain. He has been kidnapping ghosts for centuries, to make himself feel better for being smaller than you're average Boo. He is very clever and sneaky. *'Soul Sisters' - Three merchants that have been trapped for a century by Big BooBoo. Willing and able to assist whenever they are needed. *'McBoo' - This floating fluff of pink with his own cap can be quite scary. McBoo is the boss of a secret world in the game, and you must find somebody in order to face him... Gallery boobros.png Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games